


Baby, I'm in control

by Nuraicha



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Play, Bondage, Español | Spanish, F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose pide al Doctor hacer algo que él no se ve capaz de cumplir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I'm in control

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fic Ten/Rose que escribo desde hace casi un año, y primer fic con sexo heterosexual que escribo en casi un año y medio, así que espero que os guste y no esté muy oxidada.
> 
> Este es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para Lucía, que llevaba pidiéndome algo de sexo entre Ten y Rose desde hace siglos, y que no conseguí escribir hasta que cierta foto de Tennant apareció por la red y me sirvió de inspiración.
> 
> El título es una frase de la canción "For Your Entertainment" de Adam Lambert.

– ¡No me puedo creer que me estés pidiendo esto!

Rose agachó la cabeza, consternada y con las mejillas enrojecidas, tratando de ocultar su decepción. Siempre había creído que, si había una persona en el mundo que jamás,  _jamás_ , la juzgaría sería el Doctor. Pero parecía que se había equivocado.

– Oh, Rose, Rose, perdona, yo... no quería hacerte daño – el Doctor rápidamente se acercó a ella, tratando de abrazarla, pero Rose se escabulló de la presa de sus brazos, aún intentando ocultar su rostro, temiendo que él viera el inicio de un par de lágrimas bailando en sus ojos.

– No, está bien, Doctor, no pasa nada... – aseguró ella con voz dura, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

– Rose... ¡Rose, espera! - exclamó él, sujetándola con firmeza por el brazo antes de que se marchara – Rose, ¡mírame, por favor!

Su voz era tan suplicante que un escalofrío, recordatorio de una excitación casi olvidada, recorrió su espinazo.

Cuando se giró, el Doctor la estaba observando con los ojos llenos de determinación.

– Si es lo que quieres, lo haré.

Su voz era seria y sus ojos ofrecían seguridad, pero Rose le conocía demasiado bien y sabía que la antigua indecisión permanecía detrás de ellos.

– Doctor... no tienes por qué hacer nada que no quieras – le dijo con suavidad, acariciándole la mejilla.

Entonces él sonrió, con confianza.

– Todo lo que quiero es estar contigo, Rose.

Y tras esto, con un brillo pícaro en la mirada, se arrodilló ante ella.

 

###

 

– Rose... por favor, por favor...

Su voz era completamente suplicante y estaba envuelta en una nube de delirio, lo que provocó que Rose se llenara de orgullo ante lo que había conseguido.

– No – se negó ella con firmeza, lamiéndose los labios y fingiendo un puchero de inocencia, arruinado por el brillo de deseo que desprendían sus ojos.

– Rose, te lo suplico, por favor, por favor...

Ella rió, levantándose de la butaca y acercándose a la cama donde el Doctor se revolvía desesperado, la vergüenza y las inseguridades olvidadas desde hace mucho tiempo, haciendo que el cabecero de la cama golpeara la pared al intentar mover sus bien atadas muñecas.

– He dicho que no, Doctor – le recordó ella, aunque se había arrodillado entre sus piernas, que se hallaban bien separadas la una de la otra gracias a otras dos cuerdas que lo ataban al pie de la cama, limitando así casi por completo su movimiento.

– ¡Por favor! – gritó él de nuevo, la garganta áspera de tanto suplicar y gemir.

– Mmm... No sé si has sido lo suficientemente bueno como para que te lo permita – comentó Rose, distraídamente tocando el final del consolador, haciendo que el Doctor gimiera de nuevo, de una forma totalmente indecente que excitó aún más a Rose, el calor entre sus piernas haciéndose casi insoportable.

– ¡ROSE! ¡POR FAVOR!

Su voz sonó tan desesperada que Rose no pudo resistirse más y, con una sonrisa de victoria, empujó el consolador hasta que rozó directamente su próstata, a la vez que con la boca envolvía su pene por completo en un solo movimiento, chupándole con fuerza.

El Doctor chilló como nunca lo había hecho, sintiendo todo su cuerpo en llamas, corriéndose de forma abundante en la cálida boca de Rose, creyendo ver estrellas ante la fuerza de su orgasmo.

Sin duda, pensó el Doctor más tarde mientras satisfacía con su lengua a Rose, tendría que dejar que Rose lo atara más a menudo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la foto que me inspiró:
> 
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/f11a19c0512a5fd1a9fa2a31d8e7527c/tumblr_msbiom8jS01qfem7ho1_500.jpg


End file.
